Baloney, Jello and A Little Surprise
by FangirlingCaptain
Summary: Emma makes Killian's favourite foods for a family picnic on the Jolly Roger. CS Futurefic.


**_A/N: Hello! This is the first fanfic I have posted on but not the first I have written. I have an account on Wattpad_** ** _'R5RauraAuslly'_** ** _which I might post fanfics from there on here. However, this is my first Once Upon A Time fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, I only own the storyline._**

* * *

She was cooking them lunch laughing quietly to herself at the fright her Pirate was going to get once he saw the lunch she had prepared.

"Swan, where are you?" Killian called out.

"In the kitchen," she shouted.

"Hello love," he greeted her kissing her check.

She smiled at him and got back to cooking.

"Where is Henry?" he questioned.

"He is in his room reading fairy tales again. Ever since we got rid of the darkness and got you back after you sacrificed yourself for me, still not over that by the way, how could you do that? ! He has been reading about every fairytale there has ever been in case of another invasion so we would be prepared," Emma explained.

"Smart lad he is. But I mean look at who his beautiful mother is," he smiles cheekily at Emma.

She rolls her eyes at him and continued making lunch.

"What are you cooking love?"

"I'm making sandwiches for our picnic on the Jolly Roger," she replied.

"I can see that but what I meant was what is in the sandwiches," he retorted.

"Oh it's just your favourite, baloney," she laughed at the look on his face.

"Really Swan, this is your idea of a family picnic. Force-feeding me baloney just like at that brig they held me in. It's still the most barbaric cage I've ever been in by the way."

She just continued laughing and packed the sandwiches in a plastic container, and when he looked away, the bowl of dessert, ready to be eaten on their ship.

"Henry, it's time to go," she announced.

"Coming," he replied.

They all took coats since they knew it would be windy on the sea and got in the car. Emma sat in the driver's seat in her little yellow bug that she had not yet retired, although she might soon. Killian had refused to learn how to drive the machine, preferring to stick to his ship, that he knew every nook and cranny of, which proved to be useful when he fought Blackbeard and defeated him during that lost year. Emma drove Killian and Henry to the docks which overlooked a wonderful purple sunset, the perfect time for a picnic.

Looking to her left, Emma saw a 'for sale' sign on a beautiful house not unlike the one she occupied during her dark days, although this one had a less evil vibe about it which she was grateful about. She did not want to think of what she became after she tethered the darkness to her soul. At least Killian, Henry and her family had been able to save her. She didn't know what she would have done without them, would have probably ended up terrorizing the town, she assumed. At least she had Killian and Henry's support through it or else she would have gone to a point of no return.

Looking back at the house, Emma wondered what it would be like to live in a house like that, overlooking the docks every morning. Killian would certainly love it and would be on board without any discussion, although he would probably follow her to the ends of the Earth as he has frequently shown her, causing her heart attacks most of the time. Henry wouldn't oppose to it, I mean he has learnt to love the docks as well and she could get him a cubby house just like the one they used to plan Operation Cobra on, although he is probably a little too old for that. I mean Henry was already getting so much older and she felt like she was missing out on so much that she just wanted to pause time and return back to when he was 11 years old and knocking at her door on her 28th birthday. Although, she wouldn't want to lose any of what she had now. She had a loving and absolutely incredible husband who is always there no matter what, as well as her son, who she was so proud of, who absolutely adored Killian which she was so grateful for as she was unsure what he would think when they finally tied the knot six months ago. It had been a long, tiring and terrifying journey but she was glad for every moment of it because she now had her two boys, her True Loves, who she can count on at all times.

They had been living together in a beautiful apartment close to her parents' house, which was convenient at times, but annoying at others since it was so easy for them to drop by to get her to babysit at the most inconvenient times.

"It's practice for when you and Killian have kids," her mother always said.

Emma rolled her eyes every time with an exasperated sigh with the reply of "That won't be happening for a while."

Maybe now was the best time for a new house since…

"Emma, love, are you there?" Killian asked her waving his hand in front of her face.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and walked onto the Jolly Roger. Ever since the catastrophes that followed the Dark Swan, they made it a weekly family tradition to have lunch or dinner on the Jolly Roger, sometimes with her parents and her brother Neal, and sometimes just her and her small family of three.

She put down the basket of food in the Captain's cabin so it doesn't spill all over the deck incase the ship began to rock due to the waves, and went to the edge of the ship admiring the view.

"Ready Swan. We are about to take off," Killian announced.

She continued to stare at the picturesque sunset of a mixture of blue, orange, pink and purple, whilst Henry took his usual role of first mate and Killian stood at the helm ready to steer them away from the docks for a while.

They continued to sail until they were far enough to be able to enjoy their picnic and not have to worry about anything occurring to ruin their late lunch. Emma brought out the basket of sandwiches and put one on each plate for the three of them.

"Thanks for the sandwiches mum, they are great," Henry said appreciatively.

Emma beamed at Henry before observing Killian and his refusal to eat the sandwich.

"Don't you want to eat, Killian?" she questioned trying hard to not laugh.

"This is not funny Swan. You know I had a bad experience with baloney. After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me. Thank you love, glad to know you care," he grumbled jokingly.

"What's Killian talking about mum?" Henry queried.

"Do you remember when we lost our memories and were living in New Yorkm and Killian had come to take us home. Well he got arrested…"

"Because of you, might I add," Killian chimed in.

"Hey it was not my fault. Some random guy shows up at my door, kisses me, follows me, sends me to my ex-boyfriend's apartment, who sent me to jail on behalf of himself, and then tried to give me something out of a bottle. You weren't exactly trustful when you were trying to remind me of my past life, I was a bailbonds person, I have to be skeptical of everyone I meet.

Anyway, I bailed Killian out, oh the irony since I'm usually the one following people who skip out on their bail, and he was complaining about how he was put in, and I quote, a barbaric brig where they force fed him baloney, something he has not eaten since," Emma laughed.

"Scared of a little baloney, Captain Hook," Henry taunted.

"Oh great, you had to go and taunt him. Now he is going to want to prove you wrong and eat the sandwich. Killian it's okay, I made you a different sandwich, I just wanted to see your reaction," Emma grinned, slightly scared of what will happen next.

"It's quite alright love. I'm the great and fearful Pirate Captain Hook, I can eat a baloney sandwich," Killian gave in and took a bite of the sandwich trying to not show his distaste for it.

Emma and Henry continued to laugh at him until he finished the whole sandwich grimacing through the entire sandwich.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually did it. You ate baloney," Emma giggled after Killian finished the sandwich.

They finished their sandwiches until they were full and sat down on the recently added outdoor table and chair set, and just enjoyed each other's company, talking and laughing, enjoying every moment they were deprived of during the time Emma had gone dark.

"What's for dessert mum?" Henry asked.

"Oh it's another of Killian's favourites," she laughed.

"Ok Swan. What is it this time? Why are you doing this to me?" whined Killian.

Emma took out the bowl of blue jello waiting to see Killian's reaction.

"Out of everything there is, you chose jello. Why Swan?"

"Well I thought it was time you overcame your fear of this world's food," she defended herself.

"And this is what you thought would be best. I think you should have introduced me to them one at a time love. It's too much at once," he justified his fear. "And besides I am not scared of this, why would I be scared."

"Oh ok, the Captain is not scared of jello," she mocked bringing the plate close to his face.

He moved away whilst rolling his eyes at his Swan's attempts to insult him. "You really think you can win this love. You think you can taunt better than I can. I was a Pirate Captain. I taunted people all the time. I can out taunt you but I won't."

"Why Captain, scared you might embarrass yourself in front of Henry," she teased him.

He just shook his head and took a spoon of the jello cringing at every bite.

"So, what do you think?" Henry asked.

"It's not that bad actually. Definitely better than the one at the hospital. Must be because you made it Swan," he teased back.

She laughed at his comment and watched as he continued to eat the jello. "So I guess you like it," she commented.

He nodded his head surprising himself by his reaction to the unusual food he once he found very strange.

"Well done Killian, now that you have taken on baloney and jello you can conquer anything for example being a dad," she chuckled not realizing what she said.

"I'm sorry Swan, did you say be a dad? Are you…"

She gasped as she realised what she had said but nodded at the tears of joy pouring out of Killian's eyes.

"I'm going to be a father Swan. A FATHER!" he exclaimed excitedly.

He pulled Emma into a hug and buried his face in her hair, not believing something like this could happen to an ex-villain such as himself.

"You gave me everything I have ever wanted Emma. A home, a family with you and Henry, and now this little one. I don't know how I could ever thank you. You gave me my happy ending that I was so worried I would lose," Killian cried out happily.

"You have fought so hard since I met you to become a better man, just like the one Liam knew. Your brother would be so proud of you and how far you have come. You deserve a happy ending. Just as Henry kept reminding me as the Dark Swan, my job was to return all the happy endings, and I'm glad I found one for myself during that time and I am beyond grateful it was you," Emma sniffed.

"Liam would not believe I ended up with someone as lovely as you Swan. He would be eternally grateful that I had someone to keep me in check. I love you Emma and I can't wait to become a dad and raise our child with you."

"You know Killian, you have been a great dad to me so far and I know you will be for my little brother or sister too," Henry confessed.

"Thank you Henry, that means a lot to me, and you have been an incredible son to have. You have grown into such a wonderful young man and I am glad to have seen you grow up. A father Emma, a father, I can't wait to tell Dave. Oh Dave, he is going to kill me, I got his little girl pregnant," Killian whimpered.

"Oh, so the oh so fearsome Pirate has three fears, baloney, jello and my father," Emma grinned.

"I'm not scared of your father Emma. I'm terrified. He may be my best mate but when it comes to you, he would do anything," Killian said scared.

The little family enjoyed the rest of their picnic, excited for the new addition to their family.


End file.
